La chica de al lado
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/AU - Nuestras escuelas están separadas sólo por una malla. Cada día vengo a observarte junto a tu amiga, porque eres quien más me inspira a dibujar tan arduamente. Este es la historia de mi amor unilateral. - Arte de portada: Tenchaa - NON-NathaNette


_**LA CHICA DE AL LADO**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

.

 _Nuestras escuelas están separadas sólo por una malla. Cada día vengo a observarte junto a tu amiga, porque eres quien más me inspira a dibujar tan arduamente. Este es la historia de mi amor unilateral._

.

En mi primer año de la secundaria te vi por primera vez. Justo un par de calles antes de llegar a la escuela. Tu cabello suelto, llegando casi a la altura de tu cintura. Ese único rasgo me prendó a ti, porque el oscuro color azul que de el provenía me hacía imaginar el cielo nocturno momentos antes del amanecer, donde los candiles estelares son prácticamente imperceptibles ya que el mayor de ellos está por asomarse.

A veces podía ver tu camino apresurado pues ya casi era la hora de entrada a nuestros sitios de estudio. No podía saber en ese entonces la escuela a la que pertenecías, pues desconocía por completo el uniforme que cada día escolar portabas.

Tres tortuosos años pasaron permitiendo que sólo tu melena fuera lo único que viera, hasta que llegué a mi bachillerato donde al fin podría cambiar a una escuela con clases adicionales de artes. En el primer día, se nos permitió salir alrededor del campus para _tomar inspiración_ y así demostrar el tipo de arte que podíamos hacer.

Decidí ir a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde habría una malla que nos separaba con la escuela general que estaba del otro lado. Me senté al pie de un árbol para comenzar a realizar trazos de lo que imaginaba me esperaría en mis siguientes años hasta alcanzar el nivel profesional.

– ¡No corran por ahí! – Del otro lado un profesor llamaba la atención. – Ustedes siéntense, comenzaré trabajando con los chicos.

Al parecer, en la escuela contraria, iban a empezar las clases de educación física. En aquel entonces pensé que retirarme era lo mejor, después de todo habría un gran bullicio y eso podría hacer que me desconcentrara bastante.

– ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? – Una chica de voz cantarina se quejaba al parecer, con una amiga. – ¿No me digas que alguien te dijo que se te veía mal?

– ¡Na-nada de eso! – Fue ahí cuando giré a ver la escena. – Quería cambiar un poco mi look. Llevaba con el cabello así de largo desde el kínder y pues… ¿No se ve más bonito amarrado en dos coletas así de corto?

En aquel entonces no podía creerlo. La chica que cada mañana veía correr a clases estaba del otro lado hablando con toda sinceridad junto a otra de piel morena. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y volvía a sentarme, manteniéndome oculto tras el ancho tronco del árbol de ciruelas que cubría perfectamente el sonrojo de mi rostro.

Tras ese día, esperé cada lunes para salir a tomar _inspiración_ a aquel lugar por las siguientes dos horas de clase. Al principio escuchaba demasiado lo que ellas dos se contaban, para luego tener que dibujar rápidamente cualquier cosa en lo que ellas eran llamadas a participar en alguna actividad por su profesor. Claro que con ello yo obtuve varios regaños, pues los trabajos que entregaba eran bastante mediocres comparados a lo que adjunté en los documentos para obtener la beca artística.

Tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar sobre mis acciones, pues la época de lluvias no tardó en llegar y con ella mi separación de la que ahora llamaba _mi musa_. En esos meses donde no podía verla, estuve haciendo cuadro tras cuadro donde sólo podía imaginar sus expresiones. Cada uno estaba estructurado con rostros diferentes, a pesar de que el cabello era el mismo. ¿Tendría una nariz delgada y respingada? ¿Cuál sería el tono correcto de sus ojos? ¿Pestañas largas o sólo una gran cantidad, pero cortas? ¿Poseía pecas o algún lunar en su rostro?

Existían un sinfín de posibilidades. Mi imaginación me llevaba a cada una de ellas, tratando de encajar los rasgos más perfectos y angelicales para la mujer de la que llevaba enamorado en secreto.

Después de las lluvias, llegó el frío y tampoco pude verla muy a menudo desde aquel sitio, por lo menos no hasta mucho después de nuestras vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Cerca del comienzo de la primavera, retomé aquellos dibujos sencillos donde transmitía de lo que ella hablaba con su amiga. Gracias a ello, finalmente pude conocer su nombre: _Marinette_. Y todos los dibujos y retratos que llevaba tiempo haciendo de ella, cobraron aún más sentido y personalidad.

– ¿De nuevo ella? – Me cuestionaba una de mis compañeras.

– ¡Juleka! No me asustes así. – Aquella chica de porte oscuro, era una excelente pintora de estilo neo-gótico.

– Tu conciencia… – Posó sus delgados dedos en el marco de mi lienzo. – ¿Qué técnica usaste esta vez?

– El fondo está pintado con acrílicos, el rostro y ropa es con tintas diluidas en alcohol para verse más tenues, mientras que los rasgos los pulí con tinta china. – Lo observaba desde lejos, buscando algún defecto que debiera cambiar.

– Admito que me gusta mucho tu trabajo y la confianza que tienes para experimentar con distintas técnicas e inventar las propias, pero, ¿no crees que debería de dibujar otra cosa?

– Tal vez. – Recuerdo mi mueca de desagrado ante esas palabras. – Algunos maestros me han dicho que cambie, pero otros han apoyado esta idea. – Subí mis hombros. – Después de todo, lo importante en esta escuela es explorar nuestros límites de creatividad en materiales y estilos, el objeto que nos inspira es lo de menos.

– Bueno, parece que tienes razón. – Se acercó a entregarme un sobre. – Espero que esta sea tu oportunidad de acercarte a ella.

Y así, finalmente con aquel pedido de presentarme en una galería de arte de mi querida Paris, llegamos a este momento. En uno de los salones de exposiciones temporales del _museo de Luvre_ es donde me encuentro ahora mismo, ansioso por la inauguración de mis primeros trabajos. ¿Quién podría creer que un joven de apenas 16 años, apoyado por su institución, sería el primero de su clase en mostrar su arte en un lugar tan popular?

Las puertas de aquel sitio se abrieron para mostrar el listón rojo que sería cortado tras el discurso de cada uno de los involucrados, incluido yo, tras él se encontraba una multitud de personas ansiosas por conocer al _joven talento_ que estaba asombrando a los ciudadanos.

Sin tardar, el director, mi tutora y yo dimos dedicamos unas palabras a lo que había sido mi trabajo en el corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba estudiando en aquella institución. Los medios tomaban fotografías, anotando o grabando con sorpresa los datos que arrojaba el maestro de ceremonias, pues para muchos, era increíble que en tan pocos meses hubiese creado cerca de 100 piezas con tan distinto estilo y juegos de técnicas.

Era natural que para el momento en que se inauguró el evento, todo tipo de personas se me acercaran con la intención de felicitarme o cuestionarme sobre que me llevó a hacer todo eso, a lo que yo sólo poseía una respuesta:

– Sólo tengo una musa y gracias a ella he tenido esta inspiración. – Mi respuesta era tranquila para estar frente a una cámara profesional.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– No lo sé. – No era justo decirlo si formalmente nunca nos habiamos presentado.

– ¿Por qué en todos los cuadros tiene un color similar de cabello y tono de piel?

– Bueno, nunca he visto su rostro, por lo que cada rasgo cambia en cada pintura. Busco darle forma algún día a esa chica ideal, pero mientras tanto, yo seguiré experimentando.

Hasta ahora, me encontraba satisfecho con mis palabras y un poco entristecido por no encontrarme con mis padres en un evento tan importante en mi carrera artística, uno que estaba comenzando un gran camino.

– Nathanaël. – Mi asesora me llamaba. – Hay un chico que quiere comprarte uno de tus cuadros. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

– ¿Comprar? – Avancé con ella a donde estaba el último cuadro que realicé, aquel que Juleka había vista al darme la notificación de este evento. – ¿Quién es?

– Vaya, parece ser un chico de nuestra edad. – Una muchachita de cabello azabache sonreía junto a otros tres chicos: una morena, un chico de gorra y un rubio.

– Un gusto, Adrien Agreste.

– Nathanaël Kutzberg. – Por el apellido podía imaginar de quien se trataba. – Supongo que te interesa mi cuadro más reciente. – Supongo que está bien, ya que ahora podré hacer el mejor cuadro final.

– Por favor, vaya conmigo para confirmar la compra. – Habló mi profesora que se había reservado las palabras para el pelirrojo artista.

– Claro. – El rubio hizo una seña para que la azabache lo siguiera.

Ella confiada avanzó, permitiendo que la pareja de morochos fuera por otro lado, pero separándonos de ambos grupos tomé confianza para detenerla.

– Gracias por ser mi musa sin saberlo. – Me atreví a besar su mano. – Ten una buena vida, Marinette.

Su rostro enrojeció, pudiendo notarlo entre los mechones de mi cabello que ocultaban a la perfección que yo me encontraba en el mismo estado, temblando por esa locura que realicé.

– S-sí. – Miraba a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. – ¡Di-disculpa!

Partió de ahí sin decir nada más. Levantando mi vista, me despedí de mi primer amor. Unilateral. Capaz de inspirarme y llevar a sitios inimaginables mis capacidades artísticas. Me marcharía a plasmar por última vez esa adorable esencia, esta vez con los rasgos correctos.

– ¡Oye tú! – Una voz chillona gritó en la galería de arte. ¿Quién era capaz de hacer semejante acto en un sitio cómo ese? – ¡Artista pelos de tomate!

Se referían a mí.

– Dime. – Giré sobre mis talones para toparme con unos ojos de azul profundo. – Señorita.

– Quiero un retrato mío. – Ordenó sin vacilar. – Te pagaré bien.

– Bueno, espero que tomé en cuanto que cuando mis ojos se posan sobre una belleza, no se despegarán de ella a menos que algo mayor lo amerite. – Tomó uno de sus mechones oro entre sus dedos. – Usted podría ser mi próxima musa.

– Eres un artista muy atrevido.

.

 _ **ADIÓS MI MUSA…**_

 _ **BIENVENIDO SEA EL VERDADERO AMOR.**_

.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

.

Gracias por la oportunidad a esta nueva historia de un solo capítulo. Por si no se dieron cuenta, ese es el final XD Espero que puedan comentar, dejar su opinión es algo muy importante para mi 3 ¡Nos leemos en otro fic!

Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc y asociados.

Arte de portada de: post/143768746256/my-lowkey-other-son


End file.
